


Music

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [12]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Music

As Chopin's **Nocturnes, Op. 9** played in the background, Logan sat at his desk and tried to keep his mind on work and off whatever was happening between him and Alec; Eyes Only had to be his priority, but recently that was becoming more and more difficult and he wasn't sure that he wanted it any other way.


End file.
